Class AB amplifiers provide a suitable compromise between linear class A operation with higher amplifier power dissipation and non-linear class B operation. One application for class AB amplifiers is with a low dropout linear regulator circuits which are also referred to as LDO's. In existing stand-alone LDO's, the output dynamic error should be kept within 150-200 mV when instantly switching load current from a few microamps to 100-150 mA, for example, which represents a large dynamic range. It is also desirable to keep LDO quiescent current (Iq), which is dominated by an error amplifier in the LDO, in the range of 100-200 nA if possible. To provide low Iq and dynamic error while controlling an output pass device of the LDO (e.g., pass device requires large current for dynamic charging/discharging of the gate capacitance of the pass device during load transient), 1000 times or more increase in tail current at 100-150 mV input error is generally required. Tail current is the current supplied to the input differential stage amplifier of the error amplifier in response to a differential voltage input. To achieve 1000 times increase in tail current, input error for the differential input stage should be on order of 500-600 mV. Some circuits require a minimum input voltage and provide more gain in the feedback loop to yield a somewhat sharper tail current boost—for example, 300-400 mV of input error yields 1000 times increase in tail current. Nonlinear operation provided by 300-400 mv input differential is still not sufficient however. To decrease the input differential even more, larger feedback loop gain may be required. Providing larger gain in the feedback loop can decrease amplifier stability however at some points of such a large dynamic range of load current.